medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:KBT and KWG series explanation
The KBT and KWG lines are particularly confusing because of the sheer number of different Medarots and how they're never numbered consistantly. Since I've spent a lot of time figuring this out, I'll try to give as complete an explanation as I can of what came when for future reference. Starting with KBT. ...Okay. Originally, you just had KBT-0 Metal Beetle. The game and manga for Medarot 1 are very similar... Hikaru gets his first Medarot, a Metal Beetle, as a present from his dad. In the manga, it gives itself the name of "Metabee" as a short form. Hikaru then becomes a world-famous Medarotter, and the name "Metabee" becomes widespread. Skip ahead a bit and you have the Medarotter Rintarou manga. As it was the first existing sequel to the original manga, it changes things up a bit. It's set in 2020, a decade after the original manga. Unlike in the games, Medarots are numbered by the year they were made. Rintarou's Medarot, Kantaros, is a KBT-2020 model. Supposedly this still makes it a "Metal Beetle", but with 10 years worth of tweaks to the design, resulting in the different appearance. Rintarou's rival, Ryou Kaiba, uses a KWG-2015 named "Mach Massive". Part way through the manga, Hikaru shows up (wearing a badass cloak) along with his original KBT-0, Metabee, who looks just like the original Horuma design. Skip ahead again to the Medarot 2 manga (set in 2022), and you have Ikki Tenryou saving up his money to buy his first Medarot. He picks a KBT-0 Metal Beetle and names it "Metabee" after the one the legendary Medarotter used. This kind of weirds out Hikaru who sold it to him. XD In the anime version, Hikaru tells Ikki to name it Metabee, and in the game he names it himself as always. *nod* Since it was new when he got it, obviously KBT-0s were still being produced for many years after Medarot 1. The slightly different colors on Ikki's Metabee could be attributed to a different coat of paint on the newer ones, or something. Now, in the Medarot 2 game is where things turn messy. Ikki's Metal Beetle is numbered KBT-0, which is correct according to the manga. The game also lets you trade over Medarots from Medarot 1, and as an interesting easter egg, the KBT-0 you trade over from 1 has a different appearance and different stats from Ikki's. The sprite it uses is similar to the one used in Medarot 1, which didn't really follow the Horuma design too closely. M1-KBT-0.gif|Medarot 1 M2-KBT-0.gif|Traded to 2 M2-KBT-1.gif|Ikki's. Supposedly, in reality, all of them would look the same. After all, they're all KBT-0. >_> The bizarro Metal Beetle traded from 1 is also called "Metal Beetle", but spelled in hiragana, which effectively makes it like mETAL bEETLE. The later games also use that spelling when refering specifically to Hikaru's Metal Beetle. After 2, it only actually appears again in R and Navi. (The rest are Ikki's.) In both places it looks the same as Ikki's Metabee but with a darker color, as it should be. *nod* Medarot 2 also introduces the first upgrades to the the main lines, KBT-1 Bayonit and KWG-1 Solin. Medarotter Rintarou is not yet canon to the games at this point. Back to the manga, the Medarot R manga begins from exactly where Medarotter Rintarou left off, which serialization-wise was just after the Medarot 2 manga had started. Rintarou meets Ikki and battles him, Metabee vs. Kantaros. He loses and has to give up his Kantaros parts. To cheer him up his friends suggest designing a custom-made KBT that they could build themselves, and together they sketch up a design for an awesome Hercules beetle Medarot. Basically, the sketch falls into the hands of some important people and the next day, a package arrives for Rintarou containing.... Arcbeetle. Since it's still Kantaros's medal they still refer to him as Kantaros, but now he's an Arcbeetle instead of a KBT-2020 Metal Beetle, thing. Tyrrellbeetle first appears in this manga, along with Anzudo Beetle, another custom KBT that's actually female. :O Now back to the games, at this point Medarot R clarifies all of the existing KBTs by making Hikaru's Metabee KBT-0, Ikki's KBT-1, Bayonit KBT-2, Kantaros KBT-3, and Arcbeetle KBT-4. This works so well I could hug it. >_> After that, Ikki's Metal Beetle is generally numbered as KBT-1 to keep it seperate from Hikaru's one with different stats, except for in Medarot 3 where it's KBT-2 just to be stupid. (Honestly you can pretty much ignore all of the numbers in 3, it's total crap. D:) The GBA remake of Medarot 2 re-numbers Ikki's Metal Beetle as KBT-1 to follow suit. Even though the counterparts for Kantaros and Arcbeetle should be Mach Massive and Tyrrellbeetle, they weren't included in R perhaps because they aren't nearly as iconic. Hikaru's Head Scissors is KWG-0, Ikki's Head Scissors is KWG-1, Solin is KWG-2. Looking good so far. Meanwhile, the Medarot anime is airing and has reached it halfway point. It introduces Rintarou and his Medarot, Kantaros, which Ikki and friends identify as the new model, KBT-2020. Hikaru becomes Space Medarotter X and begins using Arcbeetle. Sure, whatever. *shrug* Medarot R has now ended and the Medarot 3 manga is running. The Rintarou manga seemed to branch off so much from 2 that you'd think they would have to be separate timelines, but the 3 manga is full of references to it that imply that they took place in the same world. Argh. ._. After losing repeatedly to a kid with a Dorcus, Ikki gives up and buys some new Saikachis parts for Metabee. They also meet a Blackbeetle with no owner. Later on, Ikki and friends face off against a unique test-type KWG named Maquette, who's explained to be the prototype for Dorcus and Tyrrellbeetle. It gives this summary of the KWG series thus far: http://img64.imageshack.us/img64/9540/mangakwgsmall.jpg ..... Ugh. Dorcus being 3rd would make it KWG-2, morons. ;_; The Medarot 3 game numbers Ikki's Metabee as KBT-2, Saikachis and Blackbeetle as KBT-3, Kantaros as KBT-3, and Arcbeetle as KBT-4. Hahaha, right. >_> Luckily, Medarot 4 straightens nearly everything out. Ikki's Metabee is KBT-1, Kantaros is KBT-3, Arcbeetle is KBT-4, Saikachis and Blackbeetle are KBT-5. It can be assumed that Hikaru's Metabee and Bayonit are still KBT-0 and KBT-2 respectively. It also introduces Arcbeetle-Dash as KBT-6, and Kabuto Benimaru as KBT-7. On the KWG side, Tyrrellbeetle is finally included, as KWG-6 to match up with Arc-Dash. Mach Massive is still missing but KWG-3 is left open for it. KWG-7 is Kuwagata Baizan. KWG-4 technically should have been Tyrrellbeetle, and now there will never be a KWG-4. ): Next is Navi. The game is clearly based on the Medarotter Rintarou world, and as such, finally freaking includes Mach Massive. D: The old KBT Medarots it includes are Hikaru's Metal Beetle (KBT-0), Kantaros (KBT-3), Arcbeetle (KBT-4), Saikachis (KBT-5), Kabuto Benimaru wearing a top hat (KBT-6?), Arc-Dash (KBT-7, okay), and Anzudobeetle (KBT-9, where did 8 go??). >_> For the Medarots new to Navi, it adds an -NF suffix and starts the count over again, with Granbeetle being KBT-0NF. The upgrade Kaiser Beetle is KBT-1NF, and there's also Pupa Beetle which is pretty weird and somehow also KBT-0NF. The KWG side in Navi has Hikaru's Head Scissors (KWG-0), Mach Massive (KWG-3), no KWG 4, Dorcus (KWG-5), Kuwagata Baizan with a headband (KWG-6), Tyrrellbeetle (KWG-7), and Cameo Stag (KWG-9) to go with Anzudobeetle. The new Medarots are Sonic Stag (KWG-0NF), Luminous Stag (KWG-1NF), and Pupa Stag (KWG-0NF again). *nod* Medarot 5 features absolutely no old medarots, and starts the count over again with KBT-0CH Chrotojil. The sequel game, Medarot G, adds an upgrade called Dichotom, but doesn't feature model numbers for anything. In the manga, Chrotojil is called KBT-0, and Dichotom is KBT-1, so one could assume that in a proper game Dichotom would be KBT-1CH. D: So ends the history of the Kabuto and Kuwagata type Medarots thus far. Well, I tried to focus on the Kabuto Medarots, since for the most part the Kuwagata line is very similar... You can see how they compare here. (These are the numbers that we use on the wiki): Since it's not really possible for us to call Hikaru's Medarots mETAL bEETLE and hEAD sCISSORS consistantly (well, it is, just very annoying), we instead use the actual Medarot model names for Hikaru's and the nicknames they're given given for Ikki's. This kind of worked out nicely, because Hikaru's Medarots don't actually appear in any English media, and neither do the names "Metal Beetle" or "Head Scissors", that I know of... Make no mistake though, the KBT-0 and KBT-1 distinction only exists in the games because of different stats, and there's really no physical difference between them besides maybe the colors. *nod* Well... I hope this has at least clarified some things for you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. ~_~ Kimbles 11:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- tl;dr :x Now, out of jokes, I'm pretty much amazed. This should give a consistant enough explanation on why we have our list like that, and I must thank you for writing this... It is really big!!--SoujiroElric 19:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Out of curiosity, in Medarot R Manga, can Tyrrellbeetle Medachange at all? Or does it show any sign of something similar? The Golux 18:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::Yes, it Medachanges and flies. XD Interestingly, there's a section in the back of the book about Tyrrellbeetle's design, which includes a sketch of Masterbeetle and "this is how they combine (just kidding)". XD In the sketch, the Arcbeetle part has Dash's shoulder boosters, even though only regular Arcbeetle shows up in the manga. It's also worth noting that Tyrrellbeetle has extra side wings when it's in its Medachange form, which could possibly be like the boosters on Arc-Dash, and what allows it to Medachange. *shrug* Take from that whatever you want. :/ ::Also, I knew I forgot something. >_> After Medarot 3 came out but before Medarot 4, Arcbeetle-Dash and Tyrrellbeetle both appeared in Medarot Damashii. As far as I know, that was the first place Arc-Dash showed up at all. *nod* ~ Kimbles 19:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel like I need a timeline on when all the various different Medarot media were made in real life, since apparently some of my assumptions about that have been wrong... I guess it's legit that there is no KWG-4 aside from, like, Early Tyrrellbeetle which doesn't count, but I still feel like I want to fill up that hole... The Golux 22:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums